A BSC Reunion
by Kristen3
Summary: The main BSC Members (Minus Abby) reunite after their first year of college and Mary Ann deals with boyfriend issues.
1. Default Chapter

**Author's Note:**This story was written a long time ago (2001).

I sat in my car, driving home from the University of Connecticut, having just wrapped up my freshman year there. I had decided to major in Education, so I could work with kids. I was thinking of becoming a Physical Education teacher, so I could combine my two great loves: Kids and sports. I figured after all those Krusher practices, I'd be a natural!

I hadn't seen my friends from home at all since I left for college, but we'd stayed in touch, although we went our separate ways. My best friend, Mary Ann, went to Yale University to major in English Lit. Claudia was attending art school in New York. She absolutely _adores _art school. I tease her all the time that she just likes the fact that there's no spelling in art.

Stacey went to NYU to study medicine. She says she plans to work with kids who have diabetes. She also got involved with the Juvenile Diabetes Foundation. Since Stacey's a diabetic herself, all of this is very important to her.

Dawn went to UCLA to major in Enviornmental Science—She wants to shave the planet!

Mallory and Jessi are still living in Stoneybrook. They're both Juniors at Stoneybrook High School. Mal's the editor of the school paper there. She's still _dying_ to become an author. I wouldn't be the least bit surprised if she became the next Danielle Steel in a few years! Jessi still dances. In fact, some very prestigious dance schools have already been scouting her.

Abby is the only one whose future isn't quite set yet. Like Mal and Jessi, she still lives in Stoneybrook, where she's attending junior college. She hasn't quite decided what she wants to do yet, but she's in training for the next Summer Olympics. She wants to join the US Soccer team.

As I drove back home, all I could think about was how excited I was to see my friends and family again. I'd missed them all terribly. As much as I'd enjoyed college, I missed the activity of the Brewer/Thomas household. I know it sounds strange, but I missed the little things, like arguing with my brother Charlie over the TV remote or yelling at my little brother David Micheal and my stepsister Karen to stop fighting.

I was back in Stoneybrook almost before I knew it. As I pulled into Mom and Watson's driveway, I could see that everyone had gathered on the lawn to greet me. I saw a huge banner hanging on the front of the house with the words "Welcome Home, Kristy!" on it in huge letters. I barely had time to get out of the car before I was besiged by my family. I was nearly hugged to death! But I loved it!

As I hugged Mom, she whispered in my ear, "Welcome home, Sweetie. How was school?"

"Mom," I replied, pretending to be annoyed, "You know how school was. I e-mailed you every day!" Oh well, I guess that's just how mothers are.

We all went inside for dinner. It was great! Not only the food, (Nannie's cooking is _way_ better than school food!) but also the atmosphere. It felt like I'd never left. After seeing my family again, I was completely psyched about the next day. Even though the BSC no longer exists, we had decied to hold a mock-meeting at Claudia's for old times' sake.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, I stood on the Kishi's doorstep, ringing the bell. Mr. Kishi answered the door.

"Kristy! How was your first year of college?"

"OK I guess, but I missed the old neighborhood," I told him.

"That's understandable. Claudia's up in her room. She's expecting you. Nice seeing you again."

"Thanks," I replied as I started up the stairs. I passed by Janine's room. She must've been home from graduate school. I could hear her typing away on her computer.

I knocked on Claud's door.

"Come in," she said from behind the door.

"Kristy!" she exclaimed as we hugged. "You're the first one here. Stacey called, though, to say she's on her way. She was visiting the Johanssens," she explained. The Johanssens were loyal BSC clients, and their daughter, Charlotte, had been especially close to Stacey.

"Oh and Abby called, too. She's sorry, but she can't make it. She's got soccer practice. I guess those are the sacrifices you make when you're an Olympic hopeful. You can just make yourself comfortable till the others get here," Claudia said. She reached behind her bed and pulled out a package of Oreos and offered them to me.

I laughed. "All these years, and you still hide the junk food?" I asked as I took an Oreo from the package.

"Yeah. It's kind of a habit. Plus it keeps the room neater."

It wasn't long before Stacey arrived. Claudia was absolutely overjoyed to see her. They'd both been going to school in New York, but Claud had been busy with her art, and Stacey's pre-med studies had kept her pretty busy too. They didn't get to see each other much, but they called and e-mailed often. As Stacey and Claudia hugged, I stayed seated on Claud's bed. I knew they were best friends, and that this was the first they'd seen each other in months.

"Ok, my turn!" I declared after Stacey and Claudia stopped hugging. I jumped up and went over to Stacey and we hugged, too.

"Charlotte sends her love to both of you," Stacey told us when things had calmed down a bit.

"How is she?" asked Claudia. Stacey smiled proudly; I could tell how much she really loved Charlotte.

"Char is just great. She's in 8th grade at SMS now, and getting straight A's!"

"Didn't Charlotte want to come over with you? You know she would've been more than welcome," Claudia said.

" She had some chores she had to do, but she might stop by later," Stacey said.

Stacey told us how excited she was to be studying medicine. She loved being able to help kids in the same situation she had been in when she was first diagnosed with diabetes.

Next to arrive were Dawn and Mary Ann. I jumped up immediately and hugged Mary Anne. Like Stacey and Claud, Mary Anne and I are best friends. We've known each other since way before Mom married Watson, back when we lived next door to each other on Bradfort Court.

"Hi Kristy," she said solemnly. I could tell right then that something wasn't right. She should have been happier than any of us. She's the sentimental type, so a reunion is right up her alley.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing," she told us. I don't think any of us believed that, though.

"Mary Anne," I said, "I've known you since kindergarten. Do you really expect me to believe that? What's wrong?"

Dawn spoke up for her stepsister. "Tommy broke up with her." As soon as she said that, three jaws dropped to the floor. Tommy had been Mary Ann's boyfriend at Yale. In fact, it had been her first serious relationship since she and Logan broke up back in high school.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked Mary Anne, completely stunned. Me, her best friend, who used to beat up Alan Gray when he made fun of her in first grade, and she hadn't told me a thing!

"I-I guess I was too embarrassed," she said meekly.

"Embarrassed?" I asked, "Why? We've all been there," I said, gesturing to the four of us.

"Tommy dumped me because I wouldn't sleep with him!" she blurted out suddenly. We were all completely stunned.

"What?" I asked, just to be sure I'd actually heard her right.

"He dumped because I wouldn't…" her voice lowered, "do it with him."

"What a creep!" I announced. "Are you sure he isn't related to Alan Gray?" Mary Anne at least smiled at that.

"I told her all last night that he was no good for her anyway," Dawn said. "But she's still down."

"Dawn's right," I said. "Any guy who'd dump you over something so stupid isn't worth keeping anyway!"

"I appreciate your concern, Kristy, but I'm going to need some time to get over this." That seemed reasonable. Mary Anne was easily the most sensitive of all of us. That's always been one of the things I loved most about her.

"OK. I understand," I said.

"Thanks, Kristy."

Dawn decided to break the somber mood by telling us all about UCLA. She loved being so close to her father and her younger brother Jeff. Dawn's always loved California. She used to split her time between coasts when we were younger. She told us she was doing well in school, too. Ecology has always been a passion of hers. But lately she'd been missing her mom and Mary Anne's dad, and the rest of us, so she was definitely glad to be back.

Before long, Jessi and Mal walked in. They came together because they'd been hanging out together at Mallory's house. Almost without thinking about, it, we sat down on Claudia's floor in a circle to talk.

"Can you believe it, five Pikes in SHS at the same time?" Mal said. In case you've forgotten, she is the oldest of eight kids, in fact we used to baby-sit _for _her way back when. She had just finished her junior year, of course. Her triplet brothers, Adam, Byron and Jordan were about to become juniors, and her sister Vanessa had just finished her freshman year.

"Wait till next year," warned Claudia, "When Nicky becomes a freshman. Then it will be _six _Pikes!"

"Oh Lord!" Mallory exclaimed, "Don't remind me! All four of my brothers in one school—My school! Talk about a nightmare!" she laughed.

"So, Jessi," I said, "How's the ballet going?"

"Great!" she replied. "I've been looking at a few dance schools to go to after I graduate."

There was a short silence after that. Jessi happened to gaze over at Mary Anne, who was staring intently at Claudia's carpet, clearly lost in thought.

"What's wrong, Mary Anne?" Jessi asked.

Without really looking up, Mary Anne repeated what she'd told us about Tommy for Mal and Jessi's benefit.

"What a creep!" Mallory said after hearing the story.

Claudia chuckled slightly. "Our thoughts exactly," she said gesturing to me, Stacey, Dawn and herself.

"Oh, that reminds me," Jessi said suddenly. "I saw Logan hanging out at SHS during the last week of school. His semester must've ended before yours did. He said he wanted to talk to his old football coach or something. Anyway, he said to say 'Hi' to y ou the next time I saw you," Jessi told Mary Ann. "I think he misses you," she added in a sing-song voice. "You should call him," she suggested.

By this time, at least, Mary Ann was looking up. "Yeah, maybe I will," she said, without much conviction.

The next several hours were spent reminiscing about our BSC days. It was really nice to see that you can leave home for a while and come back, and some things will still be the same. The BSC members all got along as if no time at all had passed. There wasn't any more discussion of Mary Ann's boyfriend status, but I could tell she was thrilled to have her mind off it.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, I was at home, playing a game with Karen and Emily Michelle, when the phone rang.

"Kristy, it's for you!" Watson yelled.

"Who is it?" I asked as I headed toward the phone.

"Mary Anne."

"What's up?" I asked as soon as I had the phone up to my ear.

"I took Jessi's advice about Logan. I called him."

"Ooh! How'd it go? Tell me everything!" I said with a smile.

"Well, we went out last night," Mary Anne answered. "Just as friends, of course," she was quick to add. "After all, we _did _break up for a reason back in high school." The reason had been that Logan's football had taken up too much of his time, and Mary Ann hardly ever got to see him.

"Well, how was it?" I asked excitedly.

"It was…you know…good. It was like a first date, but different. We had a history together. I told him about Tommy, and he said Tommy was a jerk."

"So are you seeing him again?" I asked.

"Yes, this weekend. I think we might get back together. Unfortunately, he's going back to Kentucky for school, but we can still call and stuff. It'll just have to be long distance."

"Are you going to be OK with having a boyfriend you can't see?" I asked. After all, that was why they'd broken up the last time.

"I think so," she said. "He said he promised he'd call more and e-mail often. Besides, I like having a boyfriend who knows me so well. More than anything, Logan is a good friend. We're friends who just happen to be dating."

Whoa. That's all I could think. That was just so sweet and romantic, I was touched. For a second, I kind of wished I had what Mary Anne had. I was just the teensiest bit jealous, but nevertheless, Mary Anne _is_ my best friend and I did have to support her on this. So I said, "That's great. I'm really happy for you!"

_Epilogue:_

Well it's been more than two years since all of that happened, and Mary Ann and Logan _did _manage to make their long-distance relationship work. In fact, after we graduate, they're planning to get married. All the BSC members are going to be bridesmaids, and I'm going to be Maid of Honor.

**The End**


End file.
